skullface_booksellerfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
The Handsome Guy is First in Line / Yaoi Girls from OVERSEAS!!! are 2 segments included in the first episode of Skull-Face Bookseller Honda-san. It aired on October 8, 2018. Plot The Handsome Guy is First in Line The episode opens with Honda asking their family and friends what their thoughts on bookstore staff are. His sister and mother believe them to be gentle, kind and sweet. A stranger gives personal preferences for a partner and his father believes them to be bored for having a non-stimulating job. Honda used to agree with his family, until he started working in a bookstore. He explains that he now believes it to be a frantic, fast paced job where he gets to help people. Honda goes to assist at the register and is asked to help a very attractive man. The man primarily speaks English, but is able to speak some Japanese. He has been asked to buy a novel for his daughter and not to return home until he finds it. Once Honda sees the cover, he knows it is an adult Dojinshi and mentally panics on how to tell the father it is a very adult novel. Ultimately he exclaims they don't have it as it is a "Special Yaoi Book!". Unfortunately for Honda, he then asks what is Yaoi. Fortunately for Honda though, the handsome man is tired and leaves without forcing him to explain the term. Shortly after a large man approaches the counter with a large shopping list for the collector's edition G**dam and the collector's edition S**m Dunk, which is apparently so heavy it will make your arms and lower back blow up! After helping him, he reflects how despite the weirdos and insane requests, he enjoys his job for being stimulating. Before he can finish his mental reflection though, Kamibukuro interrupts telling him they way more copies of Kin**om than expected and he really needs his help. Yaoi Girls from OVERSEAS!!! This episode opens with Honda working the counter when several foreign women either bring up baskets of BL (Boy's Love) manga or ask for help finding some. While commenting on how incredibly globalized the economy is becoming, a customer finds a copy of Ogere*** Tanaka-senai that they've been trying to find and starts yelling with joy and dancing. Surprisingly, none of the other customers seem to notice or care. Then a large group of ladies are loudly exclaiming their joy at the BL manga "A book cover that shouldn't ever be read in public" and they ask Honda for a recommendation for mad-popular BL manga. Honda panics, and recommends Nekomimi, a catboy BL manga. They aren't interested in it, so he suggests Mondo Muscles 2000% BL manga. The ladies enjoy the suggestion and make their purchases. He is then approached by another woman asking which one is the bottom in a book and explains her preferences. He offers to unwrap the book for her and lets her take a look inside and is happy at his good customer service.